femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Female Jewelry Store Robber (Case Closed)
The unnamed Female Jewelry Store Robber (Roko Takizawa) is a villainess from "Contact with the Black Organization: Pursuit Chapter" and "Contact with the Black Organization: Desperation Chapter", episodes 11.25 and 11.26 of Case Closed (airdates February 17 and 24, 2003). She, along with her unnamed male accomplice and presumed lover, worked with another man to commit a jewelry store robbery. During the robbery, their co-conspirator was shot in the leg, leading them to ditch their getaway vehicle and hijacked another car to evade the police, having their injured cohort hide in the trunk. As they drove away, the couple picked up the hitchhiking Conan Edogawa and Hiroshi Agasa, who were on their way to a meeting with career criminals Gin and Vodka, as part of their plan to have them arrested and take down the infamous Black Organization (which was responsible for giving Shinchi Kudo the drug regressing him back to childhood, forcing him to take on the identity of Conan Edogawa). The couple picked them up as part of their plan to flee, as they believed having a man and child with them would make getting past police checkpoints and toll booths easier. While stopped at a checkpoint helmed by Misao Yamamura, the robbers made a point of mentioning how Hiroshi's car had broken down, citing that the robbers could be trying to escape in it. During the drive, however, Conan managed to pick up on several hints that the couple was hiding something, eventually deducing that they were the robbers. After Hiroshi noticed that the car's ashtray was filled with coins, despite the male driver being a smoker, Conan revealed the couple as the jewelry store robbers, while also revealing that the reason the female robber was sitting on the driver's side of the car was because the blood from their injured cohort was on it. After Conan's summation, the evil female robber cackled as she admitted she was impressed with Conan's deductions before pulling a gun out and pointing it at Conan, officially confirming she and her lover were in fact the jewelry store robbers. The villainous robbers then announced their intentions to kill Hiroshi and Conan to cover their tracks, with the female robber suggesting they do so at a train station that was under construction. But after revealing to the female robber that she hadn't told the police they were the robbers when he had the chance so he wouldn't miss his meeting with Gin and Vodka, Conan knocked out the male robber with his stungun watch before stopping the car. As the female robber blasted Conan, however, Conan used his Anywhere Ball Dispensing Belt (Hiroshi's latest gadget for Conan) to inflate a rubber soccer ball to enormous size, trapping the robber in the car with her incapacitated accomplice. Conan then left Hiroshi to call the police, with the robbers later being shown taken into custody. Gallery FJSR Masked Group.png|The female robber with her male cohorts (shown via a flashback) FJSR Gun.png|The female robber holding Conan Edogawa at gunpoint FJSR Defeat.png|The female robber's defeat FJSR Arrest.png|The female robber's arrest Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Evil Laugh Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Manga Villainess Category:Nameless Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested